


(TIE) Advanced aortic aneurysm

by SmonksTheMuse



Series: TIE Vader [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prompt Fic, TIE Vader, suck it Palps, this is ridiculously short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from Pomrania on tumblr: "So how about some more TIE Vader? Like, he gets away from Palpatine and decides to ditch the Empire. He is, as previously stated, not in his right mind; what can he do that might give Palpatine an aneurysm?"





	

Vader had, at last count, shot into rubble eight different statues of him on eight different planets.

Vader had, at last count, won fourteen consecutive dogfights for the Rebels with his new TIE body, as well as three decisive battles.

Vader had, at last count, been followed by nearly fifty thousand Imperial Navy defectors, all jumping ship for the Rebellion after hearing Vader had switched sides.

Palpatine had, at last count, spent approximately six hundred thousand taxpayer credits on healthcare after having an aneurysm six days into what the media was calling “a TIE-dal wave of interesting events”.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
